Laharl's Contest History
Who is Laharl? If there is ever a character that personifies moody, self-centered narcissism to perfection, Laharl is it. When Laharl wakes up from a nap that spans across a few years, he discovers that his father has died. Being demon, Laharl could give a fuck less. All he cares about is succeeding his father's Overlord title, and right off the bat, he's willing to do anything necessary to do so, even if it means barging through the front gates of a rival's castle, robbing the richest demon in the Netherworld, and embarrasing both enemies and allies alike. But as cold as Laharl sounds, both he and his game are more hilarious than anything else. All Angel/Demon/Human stereotypes are thrown completely backwards through Disgaea, and Laharl does a perfect job of igniting both the humor of the game and his own personal goals. Disgaea (as well as Laharl) have a serious side, but few people care about them. Those of us who love Laharl love him for who he is: the badassed future Overlord of the Netherworld who has a fear of Horse Weiners and women with sexy bodies, a love of Black Pretzels, and a pension for making Gordon clean his room. The game is hilarious, Laharl is hilarious, and when everything is added together, Disgaea creates a magical experience that may never be duplicated again. "I can't stand women with sexy bodies! On a side note, flat-chested women like you have absolutely no effect on me." - Laharl Laharl's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 1-6 Summer 2004 Contest - Midgar Division - 9 Seed * Midgar Round 1 --- Lost to (8) Vyse, 27360 39.77% - 41440 60.23% * Extrapolated Strength --- 52nd Place 14.25% As popular as Laharl is among Disgaea fans, both Laharl and Disgaea are little more than cult classics, and as everyone knows, cult classics and contest popularity are rarely ever synonyms. Laharl has appeared in one poll in one contest, and that poll wound up being a loss to glorified fodder (Vyse) en route to the lowest-scoring match of the Summer 2004 Contest. This may very well be the only match we ever see Laharl involved with, but at least his diehard fans got to see him in a match once =) Summer 2005 Contest - 20XX Division - 6 Seed * 20XX Round 1 --- Lost to (3) Yoshi, 25949 26.34% - 72563 73.66% * Extrapolated Strength --- 62nd Place 14.01% Laharl even being in another contest is somewhat of a surprise, though his role as cult fodder was not. Given how weak Laharl is, the odds of him ever being in a winnable match are next to zero, and it's a shock to even see him in more than one contest. His fanbase is a dedicated one, but not large enough to make the big difference come match time. Summer 2007 Contest - Division 7 - First Group * Division 7 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 22011 16.95% - Kirby, 57652 44.39% - L-Block, 40116 30.89% - Nathan Hale, 10098 7.78% Before we knew what a force the L-Block would be, some people thought Laharl had a chance to beat him and finally do something in the contest. Boy, were they wrong. He still has a strong and dedicated contingent, but it will probably always be too small to matter. At least he doubled Nathan Hale, for whatever that's worth. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 7 - Fourth Group * Division 7 Round 1 --- 4th place, 21134 16.40% - Dante, 64557 50.08% - Hogger, 21678 16.82% - Ramza Beoulve, 21528 16.70% Laharl finally saw a chance of advancing in a match by finishing second. Dante was the clear favorite and dominated the match. However, the other three fought long and hard all day long. Ramza got out to the early lead for second as Laharl and Hogger made a push for third. About seven hours into the match, Laharl surpassed Ramza for second place and held on for a few hours until Ramza regained the lead. Hogger got a surge of votes and was able to overtake them both for second place. Laharl was only 544 votes away from advancing. Winter 2010 Contest - Heart Division - 8 Seed * Heart Round 1 --- Defeated (9) Neku Sakuraba, 31134 56.32% - 24151 43.68% * Heart Round 2 --- Lost to (1) Sora, 15160 32.25% - 31848 67.75% * Extrapolated Strength --- 108th Place 17.40% After four unsuccessful matches. Laharl was thrown into a winnable match against the TWEWY hero, Neku. After a sound victory, he unfortunately met his match in the Heart Divisions top seed Sora. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 5 - 17 Seed * Division 5 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 7369 25.59% - (2) Dante, 17305 60.08% - (26) Raz, 4128 14.33% While Laharl may have become a bit stronger in 2010 he was still no powerhouse. In a rematch against Dante he was able to perform better, avoiding getting tripled, but given what Dante did in the following round it was likely due to Dante being weaker than Laharl being stronger. Category:Contest Histories